


Reach Out Our Hand

by enby0angel



Series: Hear No Evil (Deaf!Naruto AU) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (totally not based off Auslan), But only really if you've read the other works in this series, Deaf Naruto, Deaf Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Iruka is thiiiis close to adopting Naruto and so am I, Making Friends, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Naruto Gets Friends 2k20, New Friends, Sign Language, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Shikamaru, from his seat at the back of the classroom, noticed that Naruto was picking up sign very quickly, and that he seemed to be generally happier in class these days.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Hear No Evil (Deaf!Naruto AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407154
Comments: 43
Kudos: 821





	Reach Out Our Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! 
> 
> You guys asked for another work in this series and I'm here to deliver! Yes, it took me ages, first I was focusing on KakaObi Week and then recovering from the mental exhaustion that caused (and then the mental exhaustion of what's happening right now), but I'm slowly getting back into it. 
> 
> For any new readers, this one can't really be read as a standalone as you'll probably need the context from the previous works. Please go back and read those first!
> 
> My version of Konoha Sign definitely isn't based off of Auslan... totally not. auslanisreallyfun
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been a month since Iruka-sensei began incorporating Konoha sign into their everyday classes, and Shikamaru had already memorised the book they'd all been given. He'd also gone home and asked his father for help learning the silent language, and thankfully his father had agreed without asking too many questions.

The classes worked a little differently now. After some classes dedicated to learning the basics - it was very similar to learning hand seals - it became a regular part of other lessons. Iruka-sensei would sign as he was asking a question, and the student answering would have to sign as well as speak their answer. It was a clever learning tactic and would be useful in the field once they all graduated and became genin: it taught them multitasking, as well as using their hands while talking.

Shikamaru, from his seat at the back of the classroom, noticed that Naruto was picking up sign very quickly, and that he seemed to be generally happier in class these days.

Since Shikamaru's private talk with Iruka-sensei about Naruto's potential hearing loss, he's quietly been keeping an eye on the blonde. He noticed how Naruto has been catching up to the rest of the class, answering questions with more confidence than he used to have, and that he's even started yelling a little less. Not a lot less - he was still a kid, after all - but enough for Shikamaru to notice a break in Naruto's usual behaviour patterns.

One day after school, much like the first talk with Iruka-sensei, he waited for the classroom to clear out before approaching his teacher's desk.

"Shikamaru," his sensei greeted him warmly, "what can I do for you?"

"I was right, wasn't I?" Shikamaru asked, cutting right to the chase.

Iruka-sensei nodded. "Yes, you were," he confirmed. "And I commend you for noticing it. Obviously, that's the main reason I've begun including sign in all of my classes."

"Not that you told the Hokage that," Shikamaru said bluntly.

His sensei's smile turned a little crooked. "No," was all he said to that. "How are you finding the sign?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's not that hard," he answered. "I've read the whole book already."

Laughing, Iruka-sensei said, "I don't doubt that for a second. You have a photographic memory, don't you?" Shikamaru nodded, and Iruka-sensei hummed. "Thought so. If you'd like some more advanced material, you can check the school library, or the larger one in the village if there's none here." Shikamaru nodded, but said nothing. "Shikamaru," Iruka-sensei said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Naruto's getting to a better place. I think he could use a friend. Or a few."

Shikamaru nodded again. He was already planning how to properly introduce himself to Naruto. "Thanks for your help, sensei."

"You're welcome." Iruka smiled, and Shikamaru took his leave.

The next day, instead of sitting up the back like he normally did, Shikamaru sat himself in one of the regularly empty seats beside Naruto, who was a few rows back from the front. He waited for Naruto to look over at him before asking, "Mind if I sit here?" He signed as he spoke, and noticed how Naruto's eyes went to his hands rather than his face.

"Sure," Naruto answered, sounding quite the opposite, "if you want."

"Thanks," Shikamaru yawned, and rested his chin in his hand. He looked over to where Ino and the other girls were fawning over Sasuke and sighed. Then he pondered Sasuke for a second. He and Naruto still butted heads all the time, but Sasuke seemed a bit less annoyed by Naruto's very existence since the sign lessons began. He couldn't say the same for the rest of the class, however.  
He looked over to Naruto, who was reading a book on what looked like sign, but was way more advanced than the ones Iruka-sensei gave out to the class. Naruto was already ahead... That would definitely help with his grades. He might even pick himself up from the bottom.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru prompted. Naruto didn't hear him, so he repeated himself a little louder and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Naruto jumped and looked over at him. Shikamaru moved his hand away and places it clearly on the desk where Naruto could see it, and watched as Naruto relaxed slightly. Interesting…

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think of the sign stuff we've been doing?" Shikamaru asked him. "Came a bit suddenly, don't you think?"

Naruto shrugged, smiling now. "I really like it!" He hesitated a bit, then looked down at his book. "It's fun to learn, and it's helped me a lot. I, uh, I've been understanding hand seals a lot better now."

Shikamaru fought a small smile. "You know, if you ever need any help with homework or anything, I can give you a hand.”

Naruto blinked in surprise, then his smile turned wide and warm. “Really?” he asked. Shikamaru nodded. “Thanks!”

This time he had ti turn his head back to the front to hide how the corner of his mouth turned up. _Troublesome_.

The bell rang soon after and Iruka-sensei came into the room. “Alright, alright,” he called over his loud students, “everyone in your seats.” He paused when he spotted Shikamaru sitting next to Naruto, and smiled at them. “Come on now,” he called again, “settle down.”

Choji came over to sit on Shikamaru’s other side, looking at him in confusion. Shikamaru murmured “ _I’ll tell you later_ ,” and Choji nodded without asking questions. Not for the first time, Shikamaru was filled with gratitude at having a friend like him.

  
  


“Hey, Shika!” Ino bounded up to him after school ended. “Why were you sitting with Naruto today?”

_Right to the chase I see_. Shikmaru yawned. “Cause I wanted to. Does there have to be a reason?”

Ino narrowed her eyes. “There’s always a reason with you.”

Choji looked sideways at him. “She has a point.”

Sighing, Shikamaru rolled his shoulders. “Troublesome,” he mumbled. “It’s not my fault you two haven’t noticed.”

The two blinked. “Noticed what?” they asked.

Shikamaru had already debated telling the two of them. They were his best friends, basically his brother and sister, and he trusted them. However, he wasn’t sure he trusted them with _Naruto_ , at least not yet. Choji was fairly open-minded, but Ino had inherited her mother’s hatred for the blonde boy.

He glanced over to where Naruto was talking (and signing) with Iruka-sensei, who was wearing a warm and genuine smile. He saw Iruka-sensei ruffle Naruto’s hair and the boy batted his hands away. Then the two of them started off in the same direction, Naruto still chattering all the while.

So, Shikamaru shrugged. “Not mine to tell,” was all he said, and began off to his own home, Choji and Ino following after a moment.

  
  


Shikamaru continued to sit next to Naruto in class, Choji next to Shikamaru, and eventually Ino even found her way over to the group some days. Choji didn’t ask again, but Ino kept pestering him for his reasons for suddenly deciding to sit with Naruto. Hell, even _Kiba_ asked him one day.

“He could use some friends,” Shikamaru told him, then left the dog summoner with a thoughtful look on his face.

The next day, Akamaru bounded up to the empty seat by Naruto’s side and sat himself on the desk. Naruto looked utterly perplexed, but still held his hand out to the puppy. Shikamaru watched as Akamaru sniffed around Naruto’s hand, and after a moment deemed him worthy and pushed his head against Naruto’s fingers, manoeuvring them both until Naruto was scratching around the dog’s ears. Akamaru panted happily.

When Kiba dumped his stuff on the table, Naruto froze in his movements, making Akamaru wine unhappily. Kiba looked down at Naruto and shrugged, sitting in the chair. “Akamaru said we should sit here today,” he said. “He likes you.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the lack of sign, but Kiba’s voice had been loud enough for Naruto to hear it.

“Okay,” Naruto said, rather quietly. Akamaru bumped his hands again, and Naruto continued with his petting.

Kiba caught Shikamaru’s eye over Naruto’s back and raised his eyebrows. Shikamaru, who had been resting his chin in his hand, straightened his hand out against his chin and moved it out. _Thank you_. Kiba nodded, grinning widely.

  
  


From outside the classroom looking in, a man behind a white ANBU mask smiled, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Iruka was brought extra ramen that night.

  
  


“ _We must reach out our hand in friendship and dignity both to those who would befriend us and those who would be our enemy.” – Arthur Ashe._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @enby-angel! 
> 
> And remember: stay home as much as you can, don't be a hoarder, and wash your hands. Love always!! <3


End file.
